Christmas Chaos
by NKingy
Summary: Sequel to Talent Contest Chaos, the After Show party is finally here in time for christmas. Will everyone be organised in time? Let's hope so. BB,YGO,DBZ hints of Yaoi. T for swearing
1. Everyone forgets, even the Pharaoh

**Hiya people, I'm back! **

**Disclaimer; don't own beyblade/ Yugioh/DBZ or A Christmas Carol. If I did I'd be rich... and really old sweatdrops**

**Warnings; slight hints of Yaoi**

**Falalalalalalalalalala**

**Chapter 1; People forget too easily.**

On the outskirts of Domino, in the deepest of the mountains, was a quaint little house with a domed extension. Birds were singing, wild pigs grunting in the forest, a stream trickled nearby. All was rather peaceful.

_**BOOM! **_

"Vegeta!"

**_Heh, maybe I was wrong?_**

A teenage brunette turned over and opened an eye to see smoke billowing out of the window.

"Doesn't he ever quit?" she sighed with a shake of her head, raising from her bed and settling herself on the dressing table stool.

In the mirror she could see that her ponytail had come out during her sleep, it had grown a lot longer since she had moved into the Son house. But what caught her attention was the burn covering the right side of her face. Even though she had it for so long, it still felt strange to her, but she had been wearing a special mask to cover it for years.

It was only that fateful night that a white haired man with a lust for blood tore it in his act.She yawned, looking at the lock of white hair tied by a black ribbon on the side of her mirror. She smiled at the revenge.

Brushing the tangles out of her hair, she looked at the pictures on her wall. All the friends she had made that night.

The night in question was back in the summer, she had to organise a talent school for her theatrics grade. The most unlikely of people had signed up. The night was a total hit, she got herself an amazing bunch of friends, one even kind enough to settle her debts and replace her mask, and even a boyfriend, the nicer version of the white haired man. She hadn't seen him for the last month.

"I'll see you tonight, Ryou." she said, blowing a kiss to the picture of him on the wall. Her door opened behind her...

Grabbing the hunting knife she had received as a gift, she drew it and threw it at the door.

"I guess I should've knocked." came a nervous laugh. She looked up.

"Goten? Oh gods I'm really sorry. Come on in."

"It's ok. I'm the sorry one Nicole." the black-haired teen replied, closing the door and pulling out the knife. "I should've knocked..." he inspected the knife from a number of angles before handing it back to Nicole to sheathe. "Gohan gave you a good quality knife. Good to see you've been taking care of it."

"When I'm not putting holes into doors with it." she laughed. "So what brings you to my humble room?"

"Oh yeah, what time's the party tonight?"

"Starts seven thirty, Goten it's written in big letters on the calendar. _'After show/Xmas Party'_."

"Oh yeah." Goten laughed, doing the famous son grin that never ceased to make Nicole laugh. "So, what you wearing tonight?"

"Well since I made it a costume party I thought I'd go as an elf." Nicole shrugged, putting her mask with practiced ease. "What about you?"

"Same, Trunks too." Goten shrugged.

"Breakfast's ready!" called a voice downstairs.

"Great. Please _try_ and save me something Goten."

"I'll do my best, but with Vegeta here as well..." he shrugged. Nicole waved him out and proceeded to dress.

**At the Granger Dojo...**

"Tyson, close your mouth will you!" cried a voice, as Hiro set aside his breakfast plate, too disgusted with his little brother's table manners to continue.

"You're fighting a losing battle there Hiro." sweat dropped Max, smoothing down some feathers on a pair of costume wings. "I'm so stoked for tonight's party!"

"Yeah, me too! It was nice enough for Nicole to invite everyone on the front row too. I wonder what Tala and Bryan are gonna go as." Tyson replied, forgetting his food.

"That's if they go." Hiro added. "Where are Ray and Kai? Their breakfast will be in Tyson if they don't hurry up."

"OW! Watch where you're putting that needle Ray!" came a cry. Everyone in the dining room went to investigate the training room.

Kai was standing on a small stool dressed in a robe of burgundy crushed velvet. Ray was standing behind him, sewing something in the back.

"Sorry Kai." said the raven haired teen to his love. "But you want me to get this done by tonight."

"Kai's actually wearing a costume?" snorted Tyson.

"Under protest." Kai grumbled. "I'm going as one of the three spirits of Christmas from _A Christmas Carol_."

"And it's not Christmas Future." Ray grinned. "I'm fed up of seeing that Grim Reaper hood."

"Hn!" sulked Kai.

"Kai, you'll be the best looking Ghost of Christmas Present there. Stop complaining." said Hiro.

"What are you lot going as?"

"Bob Cratchett." said Hiro. "You aint the only one who reads Dicken's."

"An angel." shrugged Max.

"A _snowman_!" cried Tyson. Everyone laughed at him. "What?"

"Sounds about right Tyson. I wonder what Yugi and the others are wearing. I've only seen Tristan around because he's been teaching me how to ride the unicycle. By the way, what are you going as Ray?"

"One of the three Kings from the nativity." he bit through the thread attached to Kai's robe. "There you go Kai. All done. You can spray those plastic fruits yourself."

"I'll do it!" said Max, "I'm bored, can you blame me?"

"Fine. Everything's outside." Max ran off, Tyson went with him. Hiro, sensing a potential disaster, left too.

"Thanks Ray." Kai hopped down and spun around a few times to try it out. Finding himself satisfied. He went up to hug his _kitty-cat,_ a name that Nicole herself had given him.

"What's brought this on?" Ray grinned.

"The fact I love you. Why else?" Kai smiled, a smile he reserved only for Ray, his Ray. Then he kissed his raven beauty.

Ray let himself melt under Kai's mouth, running his hands over Kai's velvet covered arms. The need for air soon became too great.

"Though something's been bugging me, where did you get this fabric from?" Kai asked Ray, Ray grinned.

"Why do you think I've been going out to Tristan's with Max lately? I meet up with Joey and go shopping."

**Speaking of Joey, at the Kaiba mansion.**

"SETO!" called Joey from the vast ball room.

"Coming, what's up?" the brunette CEO asked his puppy.

"Nothing, I was just feeling a little lonely." Joey said sheepishly.

"Remind me to get you a pet." Kaiba chuckled, hugging the blonde.

"Very funny. Is everything sorted?"

"Caterers are coming in a couple of hours, stage is set up, rooms are cleaned out ready for guests, Christmas decorations are up... I'd say Nicole thought of everything."

"What about our costumes? You... did remember the costumes Seto?" asked Joey, seeing Kaiba's face suddenly blank. He sighed. "I'm _so_ glad I had a back up plan." Joey pulled out a cell phone. "Hey Mokuba, how's the costumes coming?"

"Great, nearly done, I'm gonna drop in at Yugi's for a while then I'll be home." came the reply.

"Ok, just make sure Yugi didn't go for that sugarplum fairy costume. I don't think I could even look at him without laughing."

"I'll do that." Mokuba replied. "See ya Joey."

"Bye Moki." and hung up.

"You seemed fine when you saw a copy of Mokuba in a dress in my virtual reality game."

"Yeah, _Virtual _Reality. You've spent too much time around computers."

**At Yugi's**

"Yugi? Abiou? Where are you?" called Yami.

"In the kitchen... How do I look?"

Yami walked into the kitchen to see Yugi wearing a green Tunic, red tights and a Santa hat place at an angle on his head because of his hair, he was even wearing black shoes with the toe curled up to a point.

"You look so cute it's not elfy." Yami pondered amusedly.

"That was such a bad elf joke." laughed a voice as Tristan, propping a present on the doorframe.

"Why you laughing then?" Yami taunted.

"Ok Yami, you got me."

"Who's the present for Tristan?" asked Yugi.

"Max. Do you remember when Nicole came round with that hat full of names? Oh what did she call it, she said she did it every year back in England."

"Oh that Secret Santa thing?" asked a voice.

"That's it! Huh? Where did you spring from?" Tristan demanded, seeing a dark haired teen behind him.

"Hi Mokuba."

"Hi Yugi, and you left the door open genius. Anyways, has everyone got their secret Santa presents?"

"Yeah. It was only when Ray came over I remembered to get mine." laughed Yugi, he had drawn the neko-jin's name and bought him a bunch of hair care products.

"Oh... Ra, I'm in trouble." Yami paled, he hadn't got his.

"Who did you get?" asked Mokuba.

"I got Nicole."

"So the Pharaoh's luck finally turned sour. I'm joking Yami." Ryou had entered the room. "Loving the costume Yugi."

"Heh heh."

"That doesn't help my predicament." grumbled Yami, he had his costume organised since Nicole emailed them all, but he kept putting the present buying off.

"Yami, you know your little _project_. What about that?" suggested Yugi. "You even said it would be something she would be proud of."

"It's not finished." replied Yami, knowing the _project_ Yugi was on about, he had kept it top secret, even from Yugi.

"Well get busy then." Yugi told him, pushing his darker half towards the stairs.

**Falalalalalalalalalalalala**

**I've concluded it's gonna be more of a chaptered fic, I write too much.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Costume Caper and Cinderella?

**Hello people, here's chappie 2, if I can I'm gonna belt out a chapter every couple of days, so I don't have to worry about it over Christmas, hopefully I'll have cooked up some new delights for you to read over the holiday.**

**Disclaimer; don't own don't sue!**

**Warning; a lot of the guys signing, Ella's about. And Vegeta being a tad OoC.**

**5...4...3...2...1!**

"Come on Vegeta! We'll be late!" called Goku.

"I REFUSE to wear this garb!" called the reply, since Vegeta was spending the day at the Son House he was going with them to the party as well.

"Vegeta, we're all gonna look daft in someway or another, so quit whining!" Nicole yelled, adjusting her elf ears under her hat, they just weren't staying in place.

"Nicole, where are my striped socks?" called Trunks.

"What colour were they?"

"Red and purple."

"They're here in the kitchen." Nicole replied. "Are you sure I can't tempt you to come Chi Chi-san?" the brunette teen asked Goku's wife.

"I'm sure Nicole, I'll use the advantage to have a rest... and fix the door Vegeta blew off this afternoon." Chi Chi grumbled. As Trunks came in, wearing a green tunic and picked up the packet of socks.

"Oh, I got Goten to do that." Nicole laughed.

"How? I can't get him to chop firewood!" Chi Chi asked, not believing her ears.

"I made it look like I was having trouble fixing it myself." Nicole gave a wink and proceeded to pull up her red and green striped socks, then uttered a curse when her elf ears fell off, the right one pulling her mask with it. "Oh, Sugar Honey Ice Tea!"

"You ok Nicole?" asked Gohan, tying off a tea towel around his head and pulling off his glasses.

"Fine, just these ears are annoying me." Nicole growled putting her mask back on over the burn. Then she spotted Goten coming out of the bathroom in a towel. "Hey Goten, you finished in there?"

"Yeah." The youngest Son replied. Nicole picked up her ears and left the kitchen.

"Is Nicole alright, Gohan?" asked Goku, having witnessed the whole thing. He was currently dressed in red trousers and boots, like his own but with white fur trim.

"Goku put on a shirt, there's a-"

"_Young girl in the house_, I know and she's not bothered about whether or not I wear a shirt." he added, placing the present he was holding into the bag of gifts, ready to go. "That doesn't answer my question of whether she was alright."

"I think she's a bit bummed out because of her costume. Turns out Ryou's going as a _Lord_." said Trunks, who was pulling on his socks at the table.

"But then again we all planned that she was going to be the belle of the ball." grinned Goku.

"Who's _we_?" asked a voice, Vegeta stomped in wearing a navy blue tunic, black trousers and pointed shoes.

"Well us, the Bladebreakers, Yugi and the others. Nicole brought us all together, she deserves to be dressed like a princess dad, don't you agree?"

"I suppose." Vegeta sighed, looking towards the bathroom. "I've gotten too soft for my own good because of her."

"Oh Vegeta lighten up, it's nearly Christmas!" Goten beamed, placing a shiny bag topped off with a bow with the rest of the presents.

"That reminds me, who did you draw out of the hat Vegeta?"

"That little kid with the sickeningly large eyes. Yugi."

"Did you actually get him anything?"

"Wait and see." Vegeta huffed, seeing Nicole come out of the bathroom and into her room next door...

**At the Kame Game Shop**

"Come on Yami, its seven o'clock, are you done yet? The bladebreakers are going to be here soon." called Tristan, knocking on the attic hatch. The door opened and down stepped Yami with a large cylinder tucked under his arm.

"I've got to get ready but alas, I am done." he said tiredly, he had spent all day up in the attic, working on his project. "I'll be quick. Where's Yugi?"

"Helping Ryou." Tristan replied; taking the cylinder as Yami went into the bathroom. He straightened his top hat in the hallway mirror; he was dressed as a man from the time of Charles Dickens or as Ryou had informed him a 'Dickensian Gentleman'.

"Ow, careful Yugi."

"Sorry Ryou, but you try tying a ponytail with a ribbon."

"I did, and then I asked you for help." Ryou replied. Then the doorbell went. "Get that please Tristan!" then he went back to looking at his reflection.

He was wearing a purple velvet dress coat with silver fastenings, white thigh length socks and purple britches. Yugi was trying to tie his hair back with a black ribbon. "You don't think this will be too much, do you Yugi?" he asked.

"No, don't be silly Ryou."

"Have you tried tying your hair up with a normal band and _then_ tied the ribbon round it?" asked a voice as an ice queen walked in and took over. Yugi stifled a scream.

"Hello Yamuna, and why didn't I think of that?" Ryou sighed with a grin.

"Simple, you're a guy." she laughed, tying the bow off securely. "There ya go."

"Thank you. Where are LC and Ella?"

"Downstairs, I think LC had a little trouble getting his costume through the door." Yamuna shook her head, "Oh Ryou, I wanted to ask you about something, or rather some_one_."

"Bakura's round a friend of ours, hopefully he should get too drunk to remember even wondering where we went." said Yugi. "Do you honestly think I should put on these ears?"

"Nah, no offence Yugi but your height makes up for it. Your grandpa looks like a really good elf as well."

"Good old Grandpa." Yugi grinned.

"You look very regal Yamuna." said Ryou, giving a bow to the woman, clad in white and silver with a large crown of plastic icicles.

"You look pretty noble yourself." Yamuna smiled, and then she felt someone behind her. "Careful Ella." she turned around to see the little girl dressed as a sugarplum fairy.

"So that's why you were looking at that costume Yugi. I was beginning to worry there." laughed a rich voice that sent pleasurable shivers up Yugi's spine, he looked up to see his dark dressed as a soldier with an imitation musket strapped to his back and a hat over most of his hair, he looked rather impressive.

"You didn't honestly think _I_ was going to wear it did you!" Yugi looked rather peeved.

"We did wonder." Ryou admitted. "Come on, let's go and see what LC's come as." He took Ella's hand led the way out of the room, leaving Yami and Yugi on their own. Yugi did look rather annoyed.

"I'm sorry Abiou, but it did look a little suspicious." He walked forward and captured his light's lips with his own, savouring the sweet sugary taste of the doughnut Yugi had for lunch. "Come on, I'm also rather curious to see what LC's wearing. And you look really cute my love." Yami whispered huskily.

"You look pretty hot yourself." Yugi smiled, hugging his dark. Yami sighed and picked him up and carried him down the stairs. "Abiou."

"Yeah Yami?"

"Lay off the doughnuts for a while if you want me to keep picking you up." Yami grinned; Yugi did his best impression of an inflated pink balloon again.

"Will you lovebirds save it for after the party." called a voice, they both looked up to see LC, or better to describe it, the dark haired paraplegic's head sticking out of a large-

"Snowball!" Yugi blurted out.

_'Sometimes I wonder how old Yugi actually is, sixteen or six!'_ Yami thought with a sigh.

"Yes Yugi, it's a snowball." LC laughed. "I could've been a bauble, but I would probably blend in with the decor."

"Did Joey tell you? Or Kaiba?"

"I saw for myself, I had to see Seto earlier about something."

"Knock knock!"

"Hey Max, come on in guys." called Solomon, straightening his bandana, the only changes he had made to his regular outfit was the colours, a bit of tinsel and some fake pointy ears.

In stepped a blonde angel, a wise man with long raven locks, a midnight haired snowman in a trilby, two ghosts from 'A Christmas Carol': One covered with cobwebs (Gramps), and the other with glistening sprayed fruit and carrying a sack. Followed by a Robin (Kenny), a Milkmaid (Hilary) and Bob Cratchett.

"Hi everyone." said Ray, hitching up his robe and stepping over to Ella, he signed his greetings and opened the bag tied to his side. Ella reached inside and pulled out a gold coin, signed her thanks and proceeded to peel off the golden wrapping.

"The wise man of Gold, eh?" grinned LC.

"Yeah."

"You got chocolate coins? Raywhydidn'tyoutellme!" Tyson demanded in one breath.

"Because Tyson, you eat enough of the stuff anyway." said Hiro.

"And plus Ella wouldn't have got any." Ray replied, straightening his red and gold robes.

"Wait a sec, when did you learn sign language?" asked Kai.

"On the shopping trips with Joey, she and Yamuna came with us." he signed something to Ella; she nodded and hugged Ray around the middle. "She's been kinda glued to me every time I see her."

Yugi tapped the girl on the shoulder, having got down from Yami's arms, and signed something to her. She reached over from Ray for Yugi to pick her up.

"Abiou?" Yami enquired.

"Joey taught me. Thought it might be handy." Yugi replied, Ella signed something to him. "She says that she thinks you look very handsome."

"Erm..." for once Yami was stumped, he didn't know sign language. Then he scanned through Yugi's memories. Having picked up the info he needed, he very carefully signed what he hoped was _'Thank you, and you're a very beautiful fairy.'_ Ella smiled and thanked him. "I take it I got that right?"

"Yep." LC grinned, "Right everyone. Let's head to Kaiba's place."

"Oh hold on. Ryou! Tristan! We're setting off, where are ya?"

"Coming, I got the presents." called Ryou, emerging from the kitchen.

"Who's got ours?" asked Tyson.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again, _you'd be lost without me_." said Kai, hoisting up the sack.

"Come on, if we can get Tyson strapped in now we might make it in time." Hiro called, checking his watch.

"What are you implying?"

"That your costume's quite bulky." Kai told him, checking his glitter covered hair in a compact mirror, Ray had decided to pour a load over him so he sparkled more than a Christmas Star.

"What about LC's?" Tyson protested.

"Give us a sec." he replied, pulling his head in through the hole, next thing everyone knew, it came open in two, as if on a hinge. He wheeled out of it, dressed in a festive coloured tracksuit. "Can someone carry it to my jeep? It's only _Papier Maché_."

Eventually everyone was piled up in LC's Jeep and Grandpa Granger's people carrier, even then Yugi and Ray sat on Yami and Kai's laps...

**Back at the Son House...**

"Piccolo and the others are here!" called Goten, dressed similarly to Trunks, but with blue and red striped socks.

"Ok, I'll go meet them. Meet us outside when Nicole's ready." called Goku, pulling on his Santa hat and grabbing the sack of presents, now looking like the genuine article minus the beard and belly. **(Who wants that on Goku anyway?)**

"Ok, shouldn't be too long."

"Come on Nicole, just put it on." said Trunks, holding up a dress.

"I'll look like a tramp in that thing!" Nicole protested, standing in her dressing gown. Chi Chi and Trunks, yes _Trunks!_ Did her hair and put on a little make up, now it was getting her to put the dress on.

"Just put it on girl, don't want to insult Kakarot's wife now do you?" Vegeta emerged from behind the door.

"Don't you every bloody knock? Stupid _dodge and swerve_!"**(1)** Nicole cried.

"Calm down and get that damned dress on before I put it on for you." Vegeta commanded.

"Fine. Just turn around... both of you!"

"But..."

"Trunks, gay or not, you're still a guy...just turn around please?" she asked, she was getting annoyed. Trunks decided to talk with his father while she pulled the dress on.

"So what did you get Yugi dad?"

"You'll see; who did you pull out of the hat?"

"You'll see." Trunks grinned. "Costume looks good."

"Miss Gobby behind us said I didn't have to wear the proper thing, just something that resembled an elf."

"Plus it's not too far off what you usually wear."

"Right I'm done, but I look like a Dickensian slapper!" Nicole cried, standing in front of the full length mirror.

"Patience oh ye of little faith." Vegeta told her, going to her other side, picking up the ribbon that was supposed to tie at the back, Trunks nodded and grabbed the other side and both gave it a good yank.

The brown fabric tore away to reveal a silver crushed velvet gown, decorated in numerous coloured sequins. She looked like a princess. She felt something being draped over her shoulders, turned out to be Vegeta placing a cloak around her with..._wait for it_... a genuine smile.

"Now Cinderella, you _can_ go to the ball." he grinned **(omg, veg said that /faints/)**

"Thank you guys. I'll be out in a sec, need one more thing." she told them, grabbing her hunting knife and tying it to her thigh.

She wasn't going to take any chances.

When Nicole stepped out of the house, after thanking Chi Chi profusely for the dress, the first thing she heard was a wolf whistle from Yamcha, dressed in a reindeer suit and a small glowing orb perched on his nose.

"Man, Ryou's gonna be picking his jaw off the floor when he sees you."

"Judging by quite a few expressions, he won't be the only one." laughed Nicole.

"Yamcha you're drooling. _Humans_." grumbled Piccolo; he was wearing an embroidered robe.

"_Men._" Nicole tutted under her breath, then added. "You look rather dashing tonight Piccolo."

"Why thank you. And so do you."

"Thanks." Nicole blushed. "Um, are we flying?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Krillin, in his Christmas poirot _(french clown)_ costume, beside Tien who was another Dickensian gentleman.

"Um, I haven't got the hang of focusing the energy to push off the ground yet." Nicole looked down, pressing her gloved index fingers together.

"Allow me." said Tien. Picking her up bridal style.

"D-err...Thank you Tien." she smiled."You guys are too good to me."

"Look, you can keep Vegeta quiet and live to tell the tale. That demands respect."

"Come on guys, or we'll be late."

"Lead the way Tien." said Nicole.

Soon everyone was in the sky, often someone had to fly back because their hat had blown off. Nicole giving directions for them all to follow.

Soon the Kaiba Mansion came into view...

**_We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry..._**

**The crushed velvet thing, I know I'm using it a lot, but I love the feel and the look of the stuff.**

**(1) - Cockney rhyming slang, three guesses for what tee hee.**

**Thanks to SweetKatie97 and MafiaNerd for reviewing. **

**Please Review!**


	3. Twinkletoes and Mistletoe

**Wha hey, third chapter in a week, I know I'm belting them out rather fast but its pretty much 'Christmas Chaos' in my house.**

**Oh so you know, I've set the party on Christmas Eve night, so no-one can feel bad about opening their pressies!**

**Since no-one guessed,** _dodge and swerve_** is cockney rhyming slang for perv.**

**I've thought of a way for Ella to speak without missing it all out.**

_# signing #_** and she can hear with her hearing aids though LC, Yamuna and a few others sign to double check she understands. **

**Been over this, don't own so bog off! Merry Christmas! XD**

_**Dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh through the fields we go...**_

"Seto, everyone will be here in a minute! Where are you?" called Mokuba, running around in a plain dusky red dress coat and top hat.

"He and Master Joseph are in their room, sir." said the Butler, sporting a piece of red tinsel in his ponytail and a poinsettia pinned to the lapel of his jacket.

"Thanks Mohandas." Mokuba called as he hopped the stairs two at a time. Running through the maze of hallways, towards the room.

"Ouch, Joey, I'm thin enough, any tighter and I'll snap in half!" came a cry.

"Sorry, I'm just getting my own back from earlier." replied the New York accent.

Mokuba didn't know whether to continue listening or back away slowly, instead he knocked on the door.

"I hope you two are not doing what it sounds like." he called. There was a mass of scrambling and then Joey opened the door.

"You think the worst of us Mokuba." Joey shook his blonde locks as he brushed dust off his red and gold piper's uniform. "Seto, have you seen my pipe?"

"After you murdered _'Hark the Herald Angels Sing' _I confiscated it." the tall brunette smirked, adjusting his royal blue cravat and his white cuffs.

He was dressed similar to Ryou, but in silver, white and blue and he looked more like a prince than a lord.

"Hey, I didn't _murder_ it. Just... mortally wounded it." Joey pouted. Then he went over to his set of drawers. "Oh Mokuba, looking good as a Dickensian Kid."

"Cheers Joey. What are you looking for in your sock drawer?"

"Found it." Joey said triumphantly, pulling out a new pipe and putting his fingers over the holes.

"Mokuba, remind me to hand out earplugs." sneered Seto.

Raising the pipe to his lips, Joey started to blow gently, filling the room with a beautiful rendition of _'Twelve Days of Christmas'_.

"That told you." Mokuba grinned, seeing his brother's face, if only he had a camera. Then the doorbell went. "Mohandas will get that." and he fled from the room.

"Cocky git." Seto smirked. Joey stopped playing.

"I did learn from the best." Joey mock-glared at him. Then there was a tap at the window. "Here comes the lady of the night." He pushed open the window to see Nicole being supported by Tien. "Hiya Nicole."

"Hey Joey, Seto." with the latter's help she stepped into the room.

"I'll go and meet the others at the front door." Tien tipped his hat and flew off.

"You look amazing." said Joey, kissing her gloved hand.

"So do you two." she smiled, and then hugged the pair. "Thank you for everything guys."

"It's no problem. Without your show I think the pup and I will probably still be fighting in school." Seto smiled. He looked toward the door. "Yes Mohandas?"

"Everyone has arrived Master Kaiba, Master Joseph, M'Lady." Mohandas replied, bowing to them.

"I'll be back in minute; I have to...er... see a man about a dog!" Joey rushed from the room.

"The bathroom's right there, though." said Seto, pointing to the door opposite him and Nicole.

"Hmm, something funny is going on." Nicole frowned.

Seto laughed inside, _'Girl won't know what hit her'_. "Come, Lady King." he offered his hand with a bow.

"Why thank you, kind Sir." Nicole giggled.

"Duke! Where are you?" called Joey, sliding out of the butler's entrance.

"Here. We set?" called a drummer in red and navy.

"Yeah, bottom of the stairs, now." Joey hissed, as Mokuba nimbly made his way down.

Waiting for everyone's attention he took in the numerous costumes, he even signed hello to Ella and laughed at the collection of elves talking to a giant snowball.

He spotted Kai, in all his glittery glory, talking to two angels - one being Max and the other being the redhead Mokuba noted was in the audience in the summer - a tall blonde Dickensian gentleman and a caroller with lavender coloured hair. Then a dancer and an angel who Mokuba knew as Téa and Serenity joined them.

"Heh Hem!" he cleared his throat. No-one heard him.

_FWEEEEP!_ Joey had let out a shrill note on his pipe. That did it.

"Welcome everyone, to the Kaiba Mansion for the after show and Christmas party, I'm happy to see that everyone has made an effort with their costumes, especially the snowball, nice one LC." Mokuba greeted them all; LC could only nod his thanks. Then everyone looked up behind Mokuba.

Joey and Duke nodded and started playing 'For He's A Jolly Good Fellow' as Seto made his way down the stairs with Nicole. Everyone began to sing.

_"For She's a Jolly Good Fellow,_

_For She's a Jolly Good Fellow,_

_For she's a Jolly Good Fell-el-low!_

_Which nobody can deny!"_

"Oh my god." Nicole gasped at the sight of everyone cheering and applauding, and then she saw Ryou standing at the bottom with open arms. Which she gladly ran into, sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm glad Chi Chi put waterproof Mascara on her." laughed Trunks as Nicole looked up from Ryou's shoulder.

"I don't deserve all this."

"Don't be daft, of course you do." Ryou whispered, kissing her. "You look beautiful. But weren't you coming as an elf?"

"Let's just say I had a Cinderella moment. My Fairy Godfather and his son insisted I wore this." She turned and waved to Vegeta and Trunks, both gave the thumbs up.

"Nicole!" she felt herself being pulled from Ryou's embrace and into Ray's.

"Hi Ray. Love the costume, suits you."

"Thank you and likewise."

"Kai, wow! You look brilliant. And you're wearing glitter." she laughed.

"Yes, a certain _kitty-cat­ _can answer for that one." Kai sighed. "It's good to see you again. It's been a while."

"Yeah, I have to constantly beg for someone to fly me out of the mountains, but its great living with Goku and the others."

"What's that about me? Oof!" Nicole had clamped herself to the tall Saiyan.

"You guys had this planned all along."

"Yes we all did. You deserve to be the Belle of the ball." said voice.

"Yami, Yugi! Tristan!" she laughed, hugging them all in turn. Then they heard

"Serenity! It's great to see you!" it was Joey, picking up his sister and swinging her around.

"And you big bro. Put me down before I take off!"

"Shall we step into the ballroom?" called Seto.

"You step, I'll roll, and that's not a snowball gag."

"I didn't mean to cause offence LC."

"Don't worry about it." said LC, rolling past.

"Pay him no mind Seto, we had an argument earlier and he's sulking." Yamuna whispered.

"Anything serious?" asked Joey.

"He wanted me to enjoy myself instead of lagging behind on his account. I had a go at him for being an idiot."

"Well I suppose it's hard for him being the only one in a large group, in a wheelchair."

"I know, but I can't do anything about It." she felt a tug on her dress, "Yes Ella?"

_# Don't let papa get you down Aunt Yamuna, you know how he gets moody. He'll cheer up as the evening goes on. #_

"I hope so Ella." and they both went inside.

"She's such a sweet little girl isn't she?" asked Joey to Seto.

"Yeah." Seto replied, wrapping his arms around Joey's waist from behind and sent small kisses up his neck jaw line, before dominating the blonde's mouth. This loving exchange continued until air became a bit of a problem.

"What brought that on?" Joey panted his eyes slightly unfocused. Seto smirked and pointed up. Joey saw there was a sprig of Mistletoe hanging above them. "And there was me thinking you did it cos ya loved me."

"That was part of it."

"Will you two come and join the party already?"

"Sorry Nicole, we got a bit..." Joey began, indicating the mistletoe as he and Seto walked up to her. "Sidetracked."

"At least I know it worked." Nicole grinned, looking around at the red and gold decorations, Seto and Joey had gone all-out for the party. "The place looks brilliant guys."

"Thanks to Joey, he did most of it."

"Ah shucks." Joey blushed.

"Are we gonna get a bit of music going anytime soon?" asked Ryou. "Téa's complaining."

"Good things come to those who wait. Ladies and Gents, boys and girls, eat, drink, dance and be merry!" Seto pulled out a remote from his dress-coat and pushed a button, behind the stage appeared a very fancy looking sound system, playing a Christmassy tune. "That was so cheesy."

"Care to dance?" Ryou offered to Nicole.

"Hell yeah, I haven't seen you in ages." Nicole grinned, taking his hands and waltzing off. Joey and Seto shrugged and joined them.

"Ooh, dancing." said Max, seeing the two couples become three as Yugi dragged an uncertain looking Yami to the floor. He looked to Serenity who was sitting beside him and asked. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." She smiled. Waving to Joey as they approached the floor, Joey waved back, seeing the looks on Tristan and Duke's faces.

Tristan looked like someone had slapped him in the face with a wet fish and Duke looked like he was about to breathe fire.

"I'm way better looking than Blondie!" he grumbled.

"Max had the courage to ask." said Kai, trying to avoid Ray's pleading gaze. And failing. He let Ray drag him to the dance floor.

_'Flippin hell, seems everyone can dance, even Bryan!'_ he thought angrily as Bryan and Tala waltzed past.

_'I thought Kai would be past all that reputation crap, I would be happy even if we were just dancing on the spot!'_

"I'm sorry Ray but… I don't know how to dance." Kai's wine red orbs were shining with love and embarrassment. Ray could only chuckle lightly.

"Kai, I don't care whether you can dance or not, even if means we're just swaying on the spot. Just as long and I'm with you." Ray smiled, slipping his hands around Kai's waist and gently making him sway.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Kai smiled, Ray then did something Tyson would've called _Kai-ish_… he smirked and kissed the bluenette.

"Mind out below!" called a voice, everyone looked up to see Trunks and Goten dancing above them as the song changed.

"You gits!" cried Nicole, they had always mucked about in the air when Gohan was teaching her how to focus her energy to fly **(Like he did with Videl in the show)**

"May I have the next dance Nicole?" asked Goku.

"Go on Nick, I could do with a break." smiled Ryou, leaving the floor to find a seat.

"Uh Goku, I can't fly, you know that."

"You can Nick, just tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee up there always put you off." Goku took her hand. "Remember the running take off?"

"The one where I grazed my arm so bad it bled for two hours? Like I'd forget it." Nicole snorted, tightening her grip on Goku's hand.

Goku knew she was nervous about this, but it was now or never.

"Right, go!"

Everyone darted out of the way as Nicole and Goku took off into the air. Goku swung her round and let go. Sending the girl spinning across the length of the room like a... erm... beyblade! sending the skirt of her dress to fly up, revealing black knee length leggings

She manage to stop herself before colliding with the door.

"I'm... flying, oh my stars I'm flying!" Nicole laughed to applause. "You're lucky I'm wearing shorts under this Goku." she laughed, spinning back to him with as much grace as Yami had back in the summer. "Thank you." she said as they began to dance in the air alongside Trunks and Goten.

"I did that with Krillin once, the fear factor works just as well." Goku grinned. Spinning her off again, Gohan floated up to meet her.

"You guys are the greatest." she smiled, hugging the bespectacled adult.

While everyone was still dancing a couple of hours later, about nine. Tyson was stuffing his face at the buffet table.

"Tyson, save some for the rest of us will you!" cried Tristan.

"Hey isn't that Joey's sister under the mistletoe?" asked Kenny, as he and Hilary the milkmaid tried to pull the snowman that was Tyson away from the table. Tristan looked over and sauntered over. Duke saw this and worked his way over as well.

"Evening Serenity, might I be so bold to say you look beautiful as always." said Tristan, taking off his hat and bowing to the bruentte angel that was Joey's sister.

"Yes, that would be so bold." snorted Duke, kissing Serenity's hand.

_'Bloody hell here we go again!'_ Serenity rolled her eyes and ducked just as Tristan and Duke leant in to kiss her.

You could say the results were rather comical.

"YUCK!" cried Duke, wiping his mouth on his blue cuff.

"I could say worse about you dice-boy but I won't, there's a child about."

"Don't let that stop you, she's deaf." Goaded Duke, itching for an excuse to punch the taller teen.

"And you insult anyone because of their disability again Devlin and I'll make sure you know what it's like." Vegeta turned on the boy.

"Yessir." Duke mumbled. Vegeta smirked and went back to stand by the pile of presents.

"Inconsiderate bastard." Tristan snorted.

"You're not really that much better Tristan." frowned Yugi, coming to investigate. "You know that's not the way to behave infront of kids, on Christmas _Eve_ no less."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Tristan replied, internally annoyed that he was getting lectured by an elf.

It was about half ten and the mood had dulled a little. The only reason Ella was still awake was because of the food she had eaten, and the chocolate coins supplied by Ray.

Yami and Yugi were talking to Max and Serenity, she was staying with the blonde becasue she could have a conversation with him without him drooling.

Ray and Kai were reaquainting their tongues, as were Trunks and Goten.

LC was lazily playing any tune he could think of using Joey's pipe.

Yamuna, Téa, Hilary and Kenny were talking about theatre shows and musicals they had seen or wanted to see.

Bryan, Tala and Spencer were talking about blading with Nicole and Ryou, who found it interesting that some bladers also weilded spirits or bit-beasts in their blades, it reminded him of being able to summon monsters in the Shadow Realm, then shuddered at the thought of Bakura, who was probably so drunk he was passed out on Marik's sofa.

Duke and Tristan were sulking either side of the sound system, despite Gohan and Yamcha telling them to quit it and be happy.

Solomon and Gramps had fallen asleep on one of the couches that lined the edges.

Hiro and Mokuba were playing chess with Goku watching.

Piccolo, Tien, Krillin and Vegeta were talking about the next Budokai Tournament **(dunno if it's called that but hey) **with Yamcha juggling Ki balls to entertain those who weren't snogging. Tyson staring in amazment.

"What are those things?" he asked.

"They're balls of Ki Energy, summoned of your own free will to use as light, heat and to attack given the right reasons. But it takes a bit of time to master. Not that you need it with your Dragoon by your side." Yamcha explained.

Joey and Seto were sitting on the edge of the stage, well Joey was and Seto was perched against it.

"Um Seto, do you think we should break out the presents now? It might lighten things up for a bit, before we all turn in for the night." suggested Joey, reaching up to fiddle with Seto's chestnut locks.

"Might be an idea... Excuse me everyone, Joey just brought up a good point, shall we save the presents for tomorrow or open them now?"

"Let's open them now, then we can get Ella off to bed." said Yamuna. Ella heard her and signed her protest.

_# But Aunt Yamuna, I'm wide awake! #_

"Give it half an hour little missie and you'll be like Solomon-san and Gramps-san." LC told her.

"Right, everyone gather around everyone and let's get these presents opened shall we?" Joey called, rubbing his hands together...

_**Dashing through the snow, on a one horse open sleigh through the fields we go...**_

**I know my chapters are probably ridiculously long, but hey, I don't want to do as many chapters as Talent Contest Chaos.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Luv Ya'll! Next Chappie... PRESENTS!**


	4. Presents and payback

**Hello my reviewers. It's time for the pressies! I'll try to keep this as sane as possible.**

**Goku; From what I've read, nothing of your work is sane.**

**Seto; I'm agreeing with Goku, NKingy.**

**Joey; A bit of insanity never hurt no-one. I better not get hurt Nicole or I'll never feature in any of your fics again!**

**I think I've picked on Ryou again. Sorry Ryou.**

**Ryou; that means Bakura's back (groans)Vegeta, would you be so kind and do the disclaimer? Then we can see how I die.**

**Vegeta; If NKingy owned beyblade, Yu-Gi-Oh or Dragonball Z, do you honestly think there would be the likes of Boris, Bakura abusing Ryou or Hercule being a fraud all these years?**

**Bit long winded but it'll do. I don't own any band or brand names that might pop up either. On with the fic! **

_#" Signing and speaking"#_** for characters like LC when they're talking to Ella.**

* * *

"Right, everyone gather around everyone and let's get these presents opened shall we?" Joey called, rubbing his hands together and taking the first present down off the pile. He staggered like it weighed a lot. "Seto...tag and hurry it up!"

"It's for Krillin, from Tien."

Krillin took the package a little less trouble than Joey but still struggled with it. Opening it up he saw it was weighted clothing in the colours of his Gi.

"Just what I needed, thanks pal." Krillin grinned at his three eyed friend.

"No sweat buddy. Right, who's next?"

Seto picked up another box. "This is for... Bryan Kuznetsov from... I can't read this writing it's so damn small!" Seto handed the small package to the lavender haired teen who read the tag as well.

"From Serenity." he announced, looking up at the auburn haired girl.

"Open it Bryan." said Kenny, adjusting the beak and glasses on his head.

Bryan gave it a tentative shake against his ear before unwrapping it, revealing a number of carving tools, even an apron with a falcon embroidered on the chest, not just any falcon..._ Falborg_.

"A...da... how did you know?"

"Let's just say a little birdie told me, make that a little _wolfie_." Serenity giggled.

"I- They're perfect, thank you." Bryan smiled, fighting back the tears. "Right who's next?"

Joey picked up another package. "To Spencer from Gohan."

The tall heavily built blonde tore away the paper to find a collection of astronomy books.

"Books? Honestly Gohan." tutted Goten.

"It's just what I wanted, thank you." Spencer gave a rare smile, doing the same as Bryan.

"The next one is from Spencer to Serenity." called Seto. It opened up to be a bouquet of wooden roses.

"They're beautiful, thank you Spencer." Serenity ran up and hugged the tall teen.

"But I thought Bryan was the one who carves things out of wood." frowned Kai, knowing the three Russians better than anyone else.

"I do too, but I already had my tools." Spencer told him, awkwardly patting Serenity on the back. Kai smiled, knowing that he wasn't used to this kind of contact.

"This one's fairly light. Heads up Hiro!" Joey called, tossing the package. Hiro managed to catch it but knocking his hat off and onto LC's snowball.

"Careful Joey." called Hiro, reading the tag and tearing the paper and pulling up a navy, black, red and white Gi. "Thanks Krillin, I think these outfits rock!"

"Hey, who turned off the lights!" came a muffled cry.

"Oops, sorry LC." Hiro was about to lift off his hat when LC emerged his head underneath.

"No sweat." LC laughed as Hiro put the hat back on his ownhead.

_# Papa, do you wanna come out of your snowball for a minute and open your present? # _signed Ella.

"That's was what I was doing before it went dark." laughed LC, opening his snowball and rolling out.

His present was from Ray, it was a patchwork blanket with Dragoon, Driger, Dranzer and Draciel in the centre. From its shape, LC could tell it was designed to go on his chair.

"It's brilliant, thank you Ray."

"Don't mention it." Ray grinned, nibbling at a chocolate coin and handing the bag around.

"Next present." called Nicole, grabbing it from the pile, Kaiba and Joey had decided to occupy themselves with each other. "Is for Mokuba, from Tyson."

"Ooh!" Mokuba had up 'til now been a tad bored and tore at the paper eagerly.

It was a rich purple beyblade and launcher.

"I didn't know what colour to get you; you can always ask Kenny to change the parts."

"It's great, thank you. Maybe one day you and I could battle?"

"Sure thing kiddo. Right, who's next or we'll be here all night." laughed Tyson.

"Um..." Nicole picked out a rather flat package, "you are Tyson, from Téa."

"Ooh." Tyson tore off the paper, gave his usual hundred mega-watt smile and hugged Téa. "Thank you! _Blink 182 _rocks!" it turned out to be the band's greatest hits album.

"Glad you like it." Téa beamed, though trying to politely pry the midnight haired teen blader off her, soon Max and Hilary helped her.

"Next is..."

"Can I go next Nicole; Goku's present it kinda poking me in the back."

"Sure thing Piccolo."

"You did the secret Santa thing as well?" Goku couldn't believe it.

"Yes, now here. It's not exactly new or anything, but I thought you might want it back." from under his cloak Piccolo threw Goku a short wooden stick in a holster.

"Hahaha! My _Nui Bow_, I haven't seen this since I was a boy! Thank you Piccolo." the Santa clad Saiyan laughed gleefully, pulling it out and spinning it around, it grew to his height.

"Ok dad, put it away before you end up poking a hole in the wall." laughed Goten as Ryou reached for the next package on the shortening pile.

"Yamuna, from Mokuba." he called, handing her a long package.

"Oh...WOW!" Yamuna couldn't speak, running her fingers over the fine red leather of the sheath she had just unwrapped. "It's perfect, oh thank you Mokuba!" the lady warrior grabbed the young boy in a hug.

"Don't mention it Yamuna." came the choked reply. "Yamuna, oxygen is becoming a problem!"

"Sorry."

"Right, next is... Kai, from my Grandpa, but he's currently asleep." Yugi called, handing Kai a very small box.

"He didn't have to go to any trouble." Kai said as he took it.

"He insisted." Yami told him. Kai opened the box and pulled out a knot of intertwined gold rings, it seemed to be a puzzle.

"Grandpa told me of that kind of puzzle, it can test a person's cleverness and dexterity. There are eight bands, once arranged properly they form a single ring." Yugi told the bluenette.

"Interesting." Kai stepped back beside Ray, starting straight away at his gift.

"This is for you Goten. Though it's kinda for Trunks as well." smiled Hilary, picking up her present from the pile and handing it to the youngest Saiyan.

It was a pair of mittens and a funny shaped thing that matched, Goten read the tag.

_Enjoy those romantic walks holding hands with your partner? Now you can hold hands without worrying about them getting cold with the Couple Mitts, includes a mitten for the other hand too!_

"Um, thank you Hilary. I've never seen anything quite like them before." laughed Goten.

"I'm sure we'll put them to use." grinned Trunks, pecking Goten behind the ear.

"The next one is from Tala to Trunks." called Nicole. Trunks opened up the box to find a peacock blue beyblade and launcher inside.

"I wasn't sure what to get you." Tala did something rather... _un-Tala-Like_, he blushed.

"That's ok, I've often seen Nicole just watch her blade spin. Turns out its quite therapeutic." Trunks patted the redhead on the shoulder, Tala smiled and nodded.

"Ha ha! Kenny, you think the worst of me!" laughed Yamcha, holding up a bottle of Vodka and two shot glasses.

"Well you are quite fond of the odd drink dad." said Yamuna with a grin. _#"Just wait patiently Ella; I'm definitely sure there's a present for you."#_

Kaiba sighed, he knew Ella was getting impatient without the knowledge of sign language; he just wanted to be the penultimate (one before last) one to give it.

Next it was Joey's turn to receive a gift, or in fact two, from Kai. First one it turned out to be a cheap comb and everyone, including Seto burst out laughing.

"Hm, a stunt I've pulled on numerous occasions, right Moki." the blonde grinned, Mokuba sighed and nodded. The second turned out to be two CD's, both by _My Chemical Romance_. "Thank you Kai!"

"No problem." said Kai, still engrossed in the puzzle ring, until Ray pulled it away from him before throwing himself at the bluenette. "Hey, what was that for?"

"I was beginning to feel ignored." Ray pouted.

"Heh hem, uh, Ray." Ray looked up to see Yugi holding out a present to him.

"Thank you Yugi." As soon as he opened the present he bowled the short teen over. "Thank you! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Ray, they're only hair products." Yugi blushed.

"But these are very hard to come by."

"Not if you look in the right place." laughed Yugi. "Any chance of getting off me Ray?"

"Sorry Yugi." then came a delighted scream from Hilary.

"AAH! THEY'RE GORGEOUS! THANK YOU!" Hilary was practically screaming at the top of her lungs as she hugged a pair of deep red, warrior-type boots to her chest. Everyone had to shield their ears. Bryan spotted Ella wincing and her eyes tearing up. With his well defined hearing, Bryan heard a very high pitch squeal coming from her hearing aids.

"Hilary! SHUT UP!" he cried, sliding over and clamping his hand over her mouth. "You're mouth's so big that the feed back was hurting Ella!"

"Mm-Hmph!" Bryan removed his hand. "I'm sorry."

Bryan walked quickly over to the little girl and wiped her eyes with his thumb and started to sign.

_# Are you alright? #_

_# I think so, thank you. # _

Tala watched with a soft smile as his love signed back and forth with the little girl.

"Where did he learn to sign?" asked Yamuna.

"I don't know. But I would imagine it was before the Abbey." Tala wiped a tear away as Ella ran and grabbed Bryan around the neck. Bryan looked tense for a moment but then relaxed and hugged her back.

"So sweet!" cooed Nicole. "Oh hell I'm getting broody."

"I hate to interrupt but we still have about fifteen present's left." called Gohan, straightening his glasses. The present he picked up was addressed to him, from Nicole.

_Gohan,_ (the tag read) _thank you for everything these past few months. You and Goku have both been like the dad I lost and I'm forever grateful._

_I carved this with you in mind._

_Merry Christmas, Nicole._

Opening the box it was a mini blue jade sculpture of five figures, two crouched in front and three standing behind, all of which looked very familiar.

The two front ones were Trunks and Goten leaning on each other as if they were trying to keep their balance and the three in the back were himself, Nicole in the middle and Goku, posing as if they were having a picture taken.

"Whoa, you _carved_ this?" Gohan asked. Nicole nodded.

"Yeah. Bulma was more than kind enough to let me use some of the tools at Capsule Corp."

"It's... amazing, thank you." he embraced the girl.

"Hey Ryou." Hiro handed Ryou a flat package, "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you Hiro, and Merry Christmas." Ryou removed the paper to see the album _"Dizzy up the girl"_ by the_ Goo Goo Dolls._ "Excellent! Thank you very much." the white haired teen beamed.

"Hey Kenny." said Duke, seemingly in a better mood. "I hope you like it." and handed the shorter teen a present.

It turned out to be a computerised version of _'Dungeon Dice Monsters'_.

"I love it, thank you Duke."

Yamcha had given Tien training weights, the triclops could only laugh.

"We know each other too well."

"We're all like minded in training."

"Yo Duke, here." Joey handed him a small box, Duke opened it up and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He lifted out a silver dice earring with what looked like different coloured gems for the dots. He swapped it for his usual earring at once.

"Thank you Joey. Thank you." the pony tailed teen smiled.

"Hey Tristan, head's up!" Tristan looked up in time to catch three juggling pins that came his way, followed by another three once he was juggling them.

"Thanks for the present Goten!" laughed Tristan, catching the pins as he stopped juggling them.

"Um Piccolo." Ryou went up to the tall green Namekian. "I know you don't celebrate the holidays and don't usually participate in things like this, but here. Merry Christmas." he handed him a box.

Piccolo lifted off the lid to see a turban; much like his usual ones but this one was black with the purple on top. He looked up to Ryou and smiled.

"Thank you Ryou." Then they heard tearing of paper behind them.

"Thank you Tristan! You're just the greatest!" Max's voice cried happily, hugging the pointy-haired teen.

"Don't mention it Maxie." laughed Tristan, ruffling the blonde's hair. "Even though it is only a unicycle."

"Tala." the redhead turned around to see Bryan hold out a small box with one hand and holding Ella up with the other. "Merry Christmas love."

Tala opened it up and gasped. It was a wolf-head shaped locket, made of silver.

"Open it." Bryan told him. Tala nodded and did so.

Inside there were four pictures, one of Kai, one of Spencer and Ian, the third of Bryan and Tala himself, kissing in front of the camera and one of the four of them, minus Ian.

"I... Thank you Bryan, I love it." and kissed the lavender haired teen, then he felt a small hand brush through his hair. "Hey!" Ella giggled and signed something to Bryan.

"She apologises, she only wanted to see if it was natural."

"It is." Tala laughed and adjusted his halo.

"Hey, Yugi."

"Oh, yeah Vegeta?"

"Here." Vegeta handed him a small package. "I blasted it myself."

With a slightly confused expression on his innocent little face, Yugi opened the package and found it was an amethyst sculpture of the Dark Magician, posed to attack.

"It's... amazing! Thank you." Yugi's eyes were so wide with happiness Vegeta thought for a brief moment he wasn't human.

"If you're gonna do it, just hurry up." Vegeta sighed, knowing why Yugi was still there.

The crimson haired boy hugged him briefly before running off to find Yami.

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." Vegeta looked up to see Trunks, a small smile on his face.

"Heh, its Christmas." Vegeta shrugged. "So what did you want?"

"That's no way to talk to Trunks Vegeta." said Nicole. "He's got your present."

"You didn't have to son."

"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." Trunks tossed him the present. Vegeta tore the paper and pulled out a long royal blue cape with a hood. "I though you could use it when you're flying on cold nights. Look on the back. I had to do a lot of research."

Frowning, Vegeta did look on the back and his eyes widened.

It was the Royal Saiyan Family Crest.

"B-b-but--"

"Never mind Vegeta, try it on." said Nicole.

And Vegeta did, looking in the mirror along the length of the hall.

_'I look... like my father.'_

"It's perfect, thank you son." Vegeta hugged the boy. Trunks, after recovering from his shock, hugged him back.

Kaiba was beginning to think no one had drawn his name when Max handed him a medium sized box.

"Merry Christmas Seto." he beamed.

"Thanks Max." The taller teen smiled, pulling the box off. "...Wow."

It was a model of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon... made of _matchsticks_.

"That must've taken you ages!" cried Joey.

"Two months, three weeks, one day, six hours, five minutes and fifty three seconds to be exact." said Kenny.

"Wow, this will have pride of place in my office Max." Kaiba grinned, Max's smile grew wider.

Ella had given Téa a make up set for when she became a professional dancer. She asked Bryan how to say 'thank you' in sign language.

There was three presents left.

"Hey Yami, there's yours here!" called Mokuba, handing the box to the tall Pharaoh reincarnate.

"From... Goku." said Yami, taking care to open the box and peer inside. "How did you know?" he asked, pulling out a new wooden palette.

"I had a little Dende divine intervention." Goku chuckled, doing the Son grin.

"Dende?"

"The guardian of the earth." Nicole told them. "He's a very nice person. He's Namekian, like Piccolo."

"You mean to say there's more of him?" cried a voice, everyone whipped around to see a certain white haired tomb robber, he seemed very much sober, to Ryou's dismay.

"Bakura!" Yugi cried. Yami stepped in front of him.

"What do you want Tomb Robber?" he demanded.

"Why... to join the festivities."

"All you ever do is wreck things!" cried Ryou.

"Had I not been interrupted by my pathetic hikari, but alas he is right. After I wasn't invited, I became rather upset, and now I thought I'd get some revenge in."

"You bastard! It's Christmas Eve!" yelled Nicole, stepping forward in front of Yami.

"You! You ruined my hair, you made me look a fool!"

"You did that yourself!" cried Ryou.

"You can't handle the fact that someone besides Yami can stand up to you and the fact that it's a GIRL!" yelled Nicole. But all that did was fuel Bakura's rage even further.

He brandished a knife and charged.

Nicole was pushed aside by Ryou before Bakura struck him in the shoulder.

"RYOU!" Joey cried.

Nicole brandished her hunting knife from her thigh and charged at him, engaging Bakura in a battle.

"Ryou, speak to me!" Joey cried.

"Ung unh..." Ryou couldn't string a word together.

"Dad, go to the lookout and fetch Dende!" cried Gohan. Goku nodded and disappeared.

"A little help, someone!" cried Nicole.

"DRIGER!"

"DRANZER!"

"WALBORG!"

"DRACIEL!"

"DRAGOON! GO!" The five cries echoed as the five beyblades were launched. Tala, Kai and Ray jumped into the fray as well. Bryan and Max were trying to comfort Ella who was sobbing into Bryan's shoulder.

Bakura used shadow magic to bind everyone to the floor or walls, even the bit beasts, rendering Nicole without any help. Vegeta and the others couldn't move for love nor money and those that tried began to choke at the increasingly tight bonds,

Nicole had managed to fight off Bakura for the most part, but she had lost her mask along the way and most of her dress had been torn.

Bakura got in a lucky strike and embedded his knife in Nicole's arm. Making her stagger away from him and blood poured from her wound.

She needed to stop him, she thought desperately _'and now. But how?'_

She and Ryou were wounded, her night ruined, a poor little girl terrified. She blinked her eyes as the tears came. Drawing a large breath-

"**_AMIDAMARIUS!_**" she cried in her anguished rage before everything went dark.

If anyone was to walk past now, they would believe the party was in full swing as coloured light made itself known at the windows.

Bakura paled when a golden glow erupted from a pendant around Nicole's neck, it lashed and swirled, writhed and twirled. People had to shut their eyes from the light as it took form of a... Samurai Griffin.

"_Mortal! You've disgraced your soul beyond what is forgivable by causing enough suffering tonight. Be gone!_" the Samurai declared, raising his clawed hands, one in Bakura's direction, holding him in place. The other in Yami's direction, his shadow bonds broke free, the millennium eye started glowing on his forehead.

"Tomb Robber, I condemn you to the Shadow Realm for the crimes you've committed."

"No... Wait."

"_Lord Ryou, you are not well!_" the griffin protested.

"Relax Amidamarius. I can handle this. In addition to the Pharaoh, I send you to the Shadow Realm, permanently!" Ryou growled, holding his shoulder.

"Wait guys." coughed a voice, Nicole stood up awkwardly. "Don't condemn him to the Shadow Realm forever." she winced as her arm began to throb.

"Nicole are you nuts!" cried Joey.

"Go figure." snorted Kai, still entwined in the shadows.

"_Hush, Phoenix Master. Lady Nicole, what is your judgement on this?_"

"Well Amidamarius, the way I see it, we'd just be as bad as him if we kill him. Seal him inside the ring in a comatose state until the festivities are over. Then erase his memory since the summer, then he can bare no grudge." With gritted teeth and a laboured breath, she took hold of the hilt of the knife and wrentched it free. "Any...time...today Amida..." she panted.

"_As is your command I shall obey._" raising his sword, Amidamarius brought it down over Bakura. "_Pharaoh Yami, if you please_."

"Tomb Robber, be gone! Return to the shadows from whence you came. _MIND CRUSH!_"

Everything became a blur of colour...

* * *

**Well I suppose I'll leave it there... I'm kidding, I think I might have one more chappie before Christmas and an epilogue after or something, review and let me know what you think!**

**Nui Bow - ****The magic extendable stick he has in Dragonball, thanks _Queen Freaky_ for the name!**

**Ella; **#_Please review! I would like my present **this** side of 2006!#_


	5. Hypothermia and reminicing

**The songs aren't mine, I've had them floating around on my computer for ages, so please don't sue me!**

**Warning; very suggestive parts and Tristan x Duke, to hell with it!**

* * *

Nicole woke up to a large warm hand picking her up. She looked up to see a Samurai Griffin smiling down on her.

"Amidamarius? But... I didn't-"

"_Hush Nicole, if the need is great enough any bit beast can come forth_."

"Thank you... Ah!" Nicole growled as her arm burned with pain. "Can you do anything Amida?"

"_Apologies mistress, a healer I am not._"

"YOU HAVE A BIT BEAST!" cried a voice, Nicole turned around to see Tyson gawping at her like Amidamarius was the only unusual thing to have happened.

"Hm." she smiled. "Yes Tyson, I have a bit beast. And I could really do with a healer right now."

"Here's one." Goku walked up behind Tyson with a shorter Namekian.

"Dende! Good to see you again."

"Yes, circumstances could be better though." he sighed, as he healed her.

"How's Ryou?"

"He's fine now, still a bit weak though." Dende told her, Nicole nodded and climbed off Amidamarius's hand.

"Thank you. Amida, why don't you stay for the rest of the festivities, I know it's been a while since you've stretched your wings."

"_It'd be an honour._"

"_I don't think we've been introduced._" chirped a voice. Dranzer stood in front of them, shying her head away from Amidamarius.

"Dranzer!" Kai cried. "You're a proud Phoenix! Not a lovesick school girl!"

"Oh let it be, Kai, its Christmas." said Bryan, still carrying Ella. "Nicole has the right idea. Hey Falborg, come on out."

"_Ah, why not._" the eagle replied, emerging from Bryan's pocket. Ella hid her face. "_Was it something I did?_"

"Nah. She's just shy."

Nicole walked over to Ryou, his shoulder healed under his torn costume, he looked a bit peaky.

"Ryou. I'm sorry." she whispered softly, gently kissing him on the lips.

"Mm, nice wake up call." he purred, opening his eyes fully. "Wha-hey, bit beasts have joined the party."

"Yep. I think they're all getting acquainted with Amidamarius." she laughed, seeing the Griffin surrounded by a Tiger, a Dragon, a Wolf, a Tortoise, an Eagle and a Phoenix.

Soon the party was back in full swing, everyone dancing around, Bryan and Tala were holding each of Ella's arms so she didn't fall off Walborg's back.

Though poor Nicole was getting interrogated by Tyson.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a bit beast?"

"Because... because I don't want to battle and knowing you lot, especially you Tyson, you'd be challenging me left, right and centre. You guys are world class; I'm just a rookie, even _with_ Amidamarius."

"Maybe just a friendly battle at some point?" Max suggested, giving Nicole the puppy dog eyes.

Not even Nicole, who could keep Vegeta at bay and sling knives like a pro, could resist his eyes.

"Ok fine, but another time. Maybe you guys could come up to the mountains for a while."

"Cool." smiled Ray. "How did you come across Amida- Ami-?"

"Amidamarius? He was my father's guardian; the only thing found when my house burnt down back in England was his pendant. He was so ashamed that he hadn't succeeded, then he found out I was in hospital and came to me there. He's my Yojimbo, my companion, my guardian angel, my bit beast but most importantly, my friend."

"Um, Nicole, we still have two presents to give out." said Mokuba.

"Huh? Oh yeah. What was Yami's by the way?"

"Art supplies." Goku told her, Dranzer perched on his shoulder, parrot sized.

"Goku and a phoenix, sounds about right if all the times you've been revived are true."

"Yeah. Right, hey you lot, there's still two presents!" he called.

Everyone huddled around; Ella still sat on Walborg's back as he lay down like a dog.

"This is to Ella, from me." called Seto. Joey signed for her to come up. Sliding off the wolf's back she did.

Opening the box she found it was a pair of new hearing aids, a lot smaller than her current ones and were black and red.

"Your dad told me you didn't like your ones much so I had these made and tuned to work straight away." he told her, kneeling down in front of her with Joey.

# _Take those off Ella and see if these work._ # Joey signed, Ella nodded. Taking them off and handing them to LC.

"Joey, tell her to poke me if I hurt her." Seto told him, Joey nodded and did so. And with that Seto set about placing the devices behind her ears.

After about five minutes he stepped out of the way. Joey took over.

_# How do they feel, do they hurt? #_

_# No they don't, they're really comfortable. #_

_# Ok, I'm going to turn them on now. #_ He reached behind her ears and flicked the little switches. _#"Can you hear my voice?"#_

_# Very faintly. #_

"Oi Seto, she said it's very faint."

"Crap." he made a few adjustments on a laptop in front of him. "Try it now."

_#"How about now Ella?"#_

_# Crystal clear. #_

"Can she hear me?" asked Amidamarius, who had gone over the far end of the hall. Joey repeated the question and she nodded.

"Loud and clear."

"Everything's in perfect order." Seto called, walking back to the huddle, there was a small cheer from everyone. Ella looked in the wall mirror, before running up and giving him a big hug.

"Thank you Seto. Thank you very much indeed." sniffed LC, wiping his eyes.

"You're such a big softie little bro." sniffed Yamuna, then she cried into Yamcha's shoulder.

"So are you Yamuna." he told his daughter and giving the thumbs up sign to his granddaughter.

"The last present is for the woman of the night, both in the summer and now. Here ya go Nicole." said Tyson, handing her the cylinder.

"From... Yami." Nicole smiled, pulling off the top of the black cylinder and pulling out what was inside. "It's a bit big."

"Goku, if you would care to lend a hand." Yami grinned, taking an end.

"I'd be happy to, after all I'll be the one that has to hang It." said Goku as he began to unroll it.

"Trunks, remind me to buy a ton of poly-filler, plasterboard and paint." said Gohan, knowing what his father's D.I.Y attempts were like.

"Goku, we've got it the wrong way round." laughed Yami.

"So we have."

Soon they had righted the problem and all Nicole could do was gasp and stare along with the others.

It was a painting, of everyone there on the night of the talent show, it was so well done that Kaiba asked who Yami paid to paint it.

"I didn't pay anyone, I did it myself." Yami felt rather undignified that he was asked such a question.

"You painted that Yami? So that's why you've been so quiet about It." cried Solomon, as he and Gramps walked up after finally waking up. "What happened here?" he asked, seeing the torn costumes and the bit beasts.

"Don't worry Grandpa; we just had an unwanted guest." Yugi told him.

"Nicole, are you going to say anything?" asked Goten, giving the girl a small nudge.

Nicole nodded and hugged Yami.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. You're very talented."

"Thank you." Yami smiled, and then the clock struck twelve.

"IT'S CHRISTMAAAAAAAAAAAAASSS!" Everyone yelled in unison as the chorus of Slade's_ 'Merry Christmas'_ came over the sound system.

_'So here it is, Merry Christmas,_

_Everybody's having fun,_

_Look to the future now,_

_It's only just begun!'_

Spencer, Tala, Bryan, Tyson, Nicole and Max walked onto the stage and picked up a microphone each.

"This is just a little ditty we came up with in Kai's honour; we got the idea from The Goku Irish Drinking Song back in the summer." Tyson grinned. Kai suddenly looked green; as Kaiba, Joey and Duke started playing 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' on the piano, pipe and drum.

_**Nicole;**You know Tyson and Tala and Michael and Bryan, Spencer and Johnny and Robert and Gary, but do you recall,  
the most famous blader of all?_

_**All;**Kai the lonely blader  
**Max;**(blader),  
Had a very strange hair do  
**Spencer;**(like Yugi),  
And if you ever saw it  
**Nicole;**(saw it),  
You might even say it's blue  
**Tyson;**(like the colour),  
All of the other bladers  
**Bryan;**(bladers),  
Used to laugh and call him names  
**Tala;**(like Sourpuss)  
They never let poor Kai  
**Nicole;**(Kai),  
Join in any Beyblade games  
**Max;**(like a tournament),_

_**Tala;**Then one foggy Beyblade night,  
Voltaire came to say  
**Bryan;**(heh, heh, heh),  
**Spencer; **"Kai with all your power, will you use Black Dranzer?" _

_**All;**Then how the bladers loved him  
**Max;**(loved him),  
As they shouted out with glee  
**Tyson;**(yippee!)  
Kai the lonely blader  
**Nicole;**(blader),  
**Spencer, Tala  
& Bryan;**Blew up Balkov AaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAABBY!_

Everyone laughed and applauded. Ray thought Kai looked a little shell-shocked.

"Cheer up Kai, it's only a song."  
"I know, but after New Years, I'm going to kill them."

"As Kitty-Cat said Kai, it's only a song." said Nicole, giving the Bluenette a shake. "Anyone else got a little song before we retire for a few hours?"

"We have one, and it's just as offensive. By the way, thank you for the present Mr Mutou." grinned Kai. "Seto, Jingle Bells, if you please."

_**Kai; **Ripping through the snow,  
At a hundred revs per sec,  
**Ray;**We've drunken too much wine,  
Pray that we don't wreck!  
**Hiro;**Sounds of launchers while,  
Beyblades spin and crash,  
**Ray;**Oh what fun it is to burn,  
**Kai;**Tyson's favourite shirt to ash!_

_**All;**Oohhhhhh  
Jingle bells,  
Tyson smells,  
Dragoon needs a brain,  
Grandpa needs to learn to drive,  
**Ray;**And Hiro missed his train!_

_**Hiro;**(Hey!)_

_**Nicole;** (WAIT!)_  
_Jingle Bells!  
Draciel has a shell!  
Ray needs a new haircut!  
Kai is very scary but he's got one good looking butt! Hey!  
_

"Beat that one Kai!" Nicole grinned.  
"You have been staring at my arse!"  
"You have been staring at his arse?" Ryou demanded.  
"_May_be, but no-one's arse is as nice as yours Ryou. You and your behind are the only ones for me." she giggled, kissing him.  
"Besides Kai, you do have a good looking butt." Ray blushed, hugging his stoic love.  
"I'm glad you think so Ray. Nicole, you owe me an all out battle."  
"Whatever you say Kai." Nicole grinned.  
"_Lady Nicole, where is your mask?_" asked Amidamarius.  
"Huh? Oh yeah. Good question Amida. Has anyone seen it?"  
"Right here." called Tristan. "I managed to grab it when you went knife flailing at Bakura."  
"Thanks Tristan. Now where _is_ my knife? I dropped it after Bakura stabbed me in the arm."  
"Here Nicole. Nice lookin' knife." said Tala, handing it to her handle first, Amidamarius must've cleaned it when she was out.  
"Thank you Tala. Now didn't I tell you that you and the guys would have fun tonight, even without the knife loving party crasher."  
"I must admit, we have." Tala nodded. "But we're hosting New Years!"  
"Suits me fine. Right, we heading to bed for a few hours or what?" called Kaiba. Everyone nodded. "Ok then, Mohandas!"  
"You _(yawn)_ called Sir?"  
"Please take our guests to their rooms. And Mohandas?"  
"Yes Sir?"  
"Merry Christmas." Mohandas recovered his shock and nodded with a smile.  
"Merry Christmas to you too." and led everyone from the room.

"Will you bit beasts be alright down here?" asked Ray.  
"_We'll be fine. Young one_." replied Driger.  
"Ok, Merry Christmas guys. Oh and Amid- Amim- oh _damn!_"  
"_Call me Amida if my full name gets lost on your tongue, Tiger Master._" the Samurai chuckled. "_And what is it?_"  
"Thanks, for saving us back there."  
"_It is my duty to protect my mistress and those she cares about. Seek rest Tiger Master, good night and good tidings._"  
Ray nodded and ran after the others.

* * *

Once everyone had rested, though not many did either due to the fact they were sleeping Christmas morning away or that screams of pleasure from those identified as Joey, Ray, Tala, Trunks and Goten were resounding most of the time. (Three guesses what they were up to. Tee hee!)

"Bloody hell, it was like a jungle scene last night. What the hell was going on?" demanded Duke over Christmas Dinner, it was about lunch time.

"You don't want to know Duke, though I'm sure you can guess." giggled Nicole, her face carrying a fresh glow.

"Someone's been a naughty girl." wheedled Ray.

"At least I was quiet about it." Nicole replied through a mouthful of turkey, seeing Ray blush.

"Some like to proclaim their love to the heavens." Goten shrugged.

"Ok ok, break it up you lot, some of us are trying to eat here." called Yamuna.

"Sorry Yamuna." called Seto.

Soon the meal was drawing to a close and conversation had moved onto less embarrassing topics.

"Where's Amida?" asked Ray.

"He's gone flying to stretch his wings, he hasn't really seen much of Japan since I've been here.

"Hey look! It's snowing!" cried LC.

"It's chucking it down!" added Ryou. Nicole left the room abruptly.

"What's eatin' her?" asked Bryan.

"WAHOO!" came a cry, and they watched Nicole dance around in the snow.

"Seto, did you get that ice-rink built?" asked Joey, standing up.

"Yes…" Seto grinned, following suit.

"LAST ONE OUT BESIDES LC IS A ROTTEN EGG!" yelled Tyson and Max, running with Joey to the door. Most of the others following.

"Nice to see they made allowances." laughed LC.

"Ow! Hey no fair!" cried Tyson, as someone landed a well aimed snowball at his head.

"Life ain't fair Tyson, get used to it!" laughed Yugi, launching another snowball, this time at Yami.

"Abiou!" Yami picked up a handful of snow and launched it at Yugi.

"WHA!" came a cry, as Ray went flying across the ice rink.

"I gotcha!" laughed Joey, catching the Nekojin before he went flying over the edge.

"Oops, sorry Ray." laughed Kai as he skated up to them.

"Kai you git! You know I can't skate, what did you pull a stunt like that for?"

"To see if all cats landed on their feet." Kai smirked.

"Well they don't on ice, bird-brain!"

"Pack it in you two." sighed Max, skating around with Serenity.

"Hey sis, you seen to be hanging with Max a lot." called Joey.

"Max doesn't drool over me when I'm talking to him. Unlike tweedle-dum and tweedle-dee." Snorted Serenity.

"I told you it was too far to the left!" Duke's voice bellowed as the snowman he and Tristan had been building decided it's head should fall off.

"No you didn't!" was the reply as Tristan threw a stick to the ground.

"I bet they end up snogging in the snow." said Joey, skating to the side to watch.

"Two Hundred Yen says they end up trying to kill each other." said Seto.

"Deal."

"Shut up dice boy. You think you're so perfect!" Tristan growled. _'Heck, I think you're perfect. If only you knew, Duke.'_ Tristan thought, he couldn't help feeling a strong warm-and-so-fuzzy-you-want-to-throw-up feeling in his chest. His attraction to Serenity was strong but it didn't hold a candle to his attraction to Duke.

"No I don't think I'm perfect Taylor, what gives you that ridiculous idea?" _'I'm nothing compared to you, you're strong, brave, handsome beyond belief…'_

"WHA! TURN AMIDA!" cried a voice, Tristan looked up to see Nicole riding the back of her bit-beast with Ryou and it seemed he was having trouble braking in the cold air. Doing the first thing that came to his mind, Tristan tackled Duke to the ground before being buried in the snow by Amidamarius' armoured tail.

"You did that on purpose!" cried Ryou as they gained altitude.  
"_I know I did._" the griffin Samurai laughed.  
"Make love not war?" Ryou enquired.  
"Condoms are cheaper than hospital bills." laughed Nicole. Both Ryou and Amidamarius sweatdropped.  
"_Like her father, **'Subtle as a sledgehammer'** he used to say._"  
"Sounds about right." Ryou sighed.

"Er… Tristan, thanks pal." said Duke as he brushed the snow off his face.

"No problem Duke." Tristan replied, trying not to blush in their current situation. Then he saw Duke's lips were turning blue. "You ok?"

"Just a little c-cold." Tristan climbed off him and pulled the raven haired teen into his lap, trying to warm him up. Duke's teeth started to chatter. "T-thank you."

"Don't talk, you'll only get colder." Tristan told him. He wanted so badly for Duke's lips to stop being blue that he threw all apprehensions out of the window and brought his mouth down over Duke's.

Duke was, to say the least, surprised. _'Maybe…just maybe.'_ he stopped thinking altogether and kissed back.

"Someone owes me!" Joey's voice broke the moment.

"Oh hush." said Seto. "Let's help them or Duke's gonna catch hypothermia if we don't get him inside."

"Right." Joey nodded.

Soon everyone had shedded their coats and boots and curled up around the fire, Kai and Ray were combing pine needles from Driger and Dranzer, Nicole was drying off Amidamarius' armour before it rusted. Duke and Tristan were nearest the fire after nearly being 'buried alive by a bit beast'.

"Good snowball fight Yugi." said Tyson, as he dried off Dragoon's claws.

"Yeah it was, even with you using Dragoon."

"You had Yami, Ray, Kai, and most of the Z-Fighters on your side."

"Yeah true." Yugi grinned, giving Yami and Yamcha a high-five.

"Where are Vegeta and Goku?"

"That's easy, we're behind you. We had our own snowball fight."

"And the remnants of that are dripping onto my rug." called Seto.

Goku laughed and shook the snow from Vegeta's hair.

Nicole sighed and sat down with Ryou, Amidamarius curling up on the floor infront of them.

"Anything worth watching on TV?" asked Joey.

"Didn't you say you have a tape of the show chief?" asked Max.

"Oh yeah I have it on Dizzi. Shall I hook it up?"

"Could do I suppose." said Kaiba, getting nods from everyone. Kenny produced his laptop seemingly from nowhere and hooking it up to the large flatscreen TV.

"Ladies and Gents, Boys, Girls and Bit beasts of all ages. Presenting the Techy's view of the Royal Griffin Boarding School Talent Show." Kenny announced, hitting play on the laptop.

"Get the lights please Mohandas?" called Mokuba.

"Of course sir, hot chocolates all round?"

"Six coffees and two waters, everyone else hot chocolate." called Nicole.

"She knows us all too well." laughed Yami, then looked at the screen. "Holy Ra, is that me!"

"Yes it is Yami. And that spandax leaves little to the imagination." Nicole giggled as the video Yami jumped off the stage and over the audience.

"Oh Kami, what do we look like!" laughed Krillin as he, Tien and Yamcha danced onto the stage.

"Do you want Kami's honest answer on that?" Piccolo told them, Dende started laughing.

"Oh yeah, sorry Piccolo."

"Eh?" frowned Max.

"Inside joke." Goten and Gohan told them in unison. As the final verse was sang on the Irish song, everyone joined in.

_He's a really cool guy,  
And a nice one too  
He really is a good friend,  
Though he has a low I.Q.!  
But don't ever cross him,  
Don't ever do it at all,  
'Cause if you ever do,  
He'll kick you in the dragon balls!_

"I still can't believe you three came up with that." Vegeta laughed.

"Spur of the moment." shrugged Yamcha.

"Aha! I look like a right head-banger." chuckled Max, watching himself spin around while playing his guitar.

"You two are so made for each other." said Nicole, seeing Kai and Ray playing back to back.

"I guess if it wasn't for you Nic, some of us would've never got together." Ray told her, pouring pine needles into the fire and sitting beside her.

"If it wasn't for you lot, I'd probably be stuck in my dorm with nothing but a cold turkey sandwich and my guitar right about now."

"Well you've got us and nothing makes Christmas better than-"

"Téa, can it, we don't want a friendship speech... oh god it's me!" Joey cried. "I look awful."

"You won didn't you?" said Yugi. Seto leaned in and whispered in Joey's ear.

"You were good enough to give me a hard on, pup. And that's saying something."

"Ok, maybe I wasn't that bad." Joey grinned.

"Do you still go Joey?" asked Hilary.  
"Yep, starting Tribal bellydance soon. It's more intense."

"Cool. Good luck with that Joey." said Duke.

"Bloody hell!"

"What is it Nic?" asked Goku. Nicole made a squeak and pointed at the screen, it was the act where she let Bakura throw knives at her. "I know, and you were very brave."

"I'll say, even I wouldn't do something that crazy." said Bryan.

"I guess I wasn't thinking at the time. I just wanted to prove a point to the fool."

"I'm sure you did, Bakura's more stubborn than most." Ryou told her, comforting his girlfriend. Then they heard Nicole yelling, they looked to the TV.

_"How! Dare! You! Treat! Ryou! Like! Shit!"_

_"I'll do whatever I like to him, he's my Hikari!"_

_**WHAM!**_

Nicole's face was contorted with rage on film.

_"While I'm around, that's gonna change." Then her tone changed "Hiya guys." _

_"You... decked Bakura! Nice one!" Mokuba's voice told her. "That took as much balls as letting him throw knives at you."_

"Mokuba!"

"What? It did! And because of you I've heard worse."

"Wait, this is backstage. Kenny wasn't here yet." said Nicole.

"He put a little camera on my headset." Mokuba told them.

_"What's up with your face?" asked Joey, pointing to his right cheek, Nicole felt hers, paled and ran into the first dressing room with the door open. "What's eatin her?"_

_"No idea." _

_"She did what? Jeez she's got a screw loose!" _

"Glad you think so highly of me Kai."

"I didn't mean it to come out like that."

"Never mind.So you got me blubbing like a baby Kenny?" asked Nicole.

"I edited that out, up to..."

_"So you're coughing up for that to get its face fixed. Actually it's an improvement so I'd leave it." Bakura snorted, no-one had noticed he had got up._

_**WHACK! BAM! CRASH! BANG! WALLOP!**_

_Bakura was on the floor again, Kaiba, Ray, Ryou and Vegeta all holding their fists in the air._

_Kaiba looked satisfied with the payback. Ray's golden eyes were slitted, fangs beared. Ryou looked really angry and Vegeta... normal._

"Figures." sighed Trunks.

_"Ray, dude, you're scaring me." Tyson's face had gone pale._

_"Whoa, Vegeta." Goku gasped._

_"The bastard was getting on my nerves. Plus I couldn't bare to see the girl cry again."_

"I saved Vegeta the embarrasment of the hugging and dubbed it out." Kenny sighed

_"Um, I hate to interrupt, but the second half of the show is meant to be starting in a moment."_

"Oh god." whispered Yamuna to herself. "I'm going to go and see what's taking Mohandas so long." she got up and left the room. LC laughed and shook his head.

"She hates being filmed."

"I can see the back of my head!" cried Tala. "Oh god does it really look that bad?" he asked, patting the back of his head. Everyone anime fell.

"Tala! Your hair's fine." sighed Brian. He signed to Ella. _# He's an idiot but I love him. #_

_# Someone's got to. # _She giggled. _# My ears look massive on that video. #_

_# They don't now so that's all that matters Ella. You're a very beautiful girl.#_ The deaf girl blushed and hugged him again.

"She's really taken to you Bryan." smiled Tala.

"Yeah, strange that, kids usually run away from me."

"_Master's gone soft!_" sang Falborg. Bryan sighed and shrugged.

"Flippin hell, you look twice as angry on video than you did that night Vegeta." said Gohan. Watching the video version of his father fighting Vegeta.

"Yamuna, you can come back now." called LC.

"Miss Scipiotora was assisting me in the kitchen sir, sorry for the wait ladies and gentlemen, we ran out of sugar."

"Whoops, sorry Mohandas." said Joey.

"Quite alright Master Joseph." he replied, handing out the drinks.

"Wow, I thought I was a headbanger, I don't hold a candle to you Nicole." said Max, seeing Yugi tapping and a guitar behind him, played by a pair of bodyless arms spinning around and allsorts. "You were good too Yugi."  
"Thanks Max, I had a good teacher."  
"Ah, it was nothing Yugi." said Serenity. Hearing her cheer on the tape.  
"Oh man I can't watch the next bit. It's me." Tristan grumbled.  
"Make out with Duke then, that will take your mind off it." said Hiro, sipping at his mug.  
"Good idea Hiro, thanks." said Duke, latching his mouth onto Tristan's.

By the time they were done, Nicole had just thanked everyone for coming and turned to reveal the feathered mask on her face.

"You guys really do know how to spring surprsises on lil' ol' me don't ya?" laughed Nicole, as Ryou started singing _'We Go Together' _on screen. "I thought it was a brilliant night. Turn it off Chief, I'm sure no-one wants to see Bakura get a knife thrown at him again."

"Yes we all know you're a good shot Nic." chuckled Gohan.

Nicole sighed and looked out of the window, scratching Amidamarius behind the ears, entrancing everyone with her voice as she recited whatever came to mind.

_"Once again it's clear to see,  
As a band of friends, thirty and three.  
With bit-beasts, bladers and fighters alike,  
coming together to enjoy a festive night.  
Gifts given, gifts recieved,  
we even brough down a Bakura peeved._

_Played in the snow crisp, clean and bright,  
Basked in the warmth of fire's festive light.  
Two things I've learnt, that's for sure,  
Friendship and love, for all is pure.  
God bless all, be chaos free,  
As a band of friends... thirty and three."**  
**_

**THE END!

* * *

**

**I know, crap ending, but I was kinda rambling.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I think I might create more crossover/theatre/musical stunts for the guys in future.**

**That's all for now I guess.**

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
